


Forgetful

by Iamacarrot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al Forgets Something Important, I posted this on Tumblr first, It's okay though, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, everything turns out okay, hmmm, trope time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Never forget your wedding anniversary.EVER.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 62





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this trope so much. I don't know why.

Today was the worst day of Anthony Ragno’s entire life, and that was no exaggeration. Sure, he’s been beaten, he’s been mugged, he’s been insulted, but _nothing_ compares to what was happening right now.

“It’s almost nine thirty and he _still_ hasn’t said anything!” Angel slammed his head on the kitchen table, where everyone but Alastor had gathered. Believe it or not, they were all just as shocked by the news, but not really all that surprised. “How could he _forget_ somethin’ like that?!”

“It’s _Alastor,_ kid.” Husk muttered. “He’s a genius when it comes to hunting and deals, but an absolute _dumbass_ when it comes to important dates... don’t tell him I said that.”

“We’ll use it as blackmail.” Vaggie chuckled. Her normally serious demeanor had been pushed aside so that she could comfort Angel to the best of her ability. Which wasn’t very good, considering her mistrust and general hatred for Alastor. “He probably thinks this is some sort of game. Most likely using you so that he can see you cry your eyes out before pretending to care about you.”

“Vaggie! Don’t say that!” Charlie huffed. “Angel, don’t pay them any attention. Alastor loves you, and I’m sure he has something wonderful planned for... tonight...?”

“That was a question, Charles.” Angel grumbled. “Just forget it, guys. He forgot, and I might as well accept that.”

“Maybe you should remind him!” Niffty chirped. “It’ll be funny to watch boss freak out!”

“I shouldn’t _HAVE TO REMIND HIM!”_ Angel screamed, making everyone take a step back. “Ugh! Look, I’m sorry for losin’ my cool, I just... I can’t right now.”

“Can’t what?” Charlie asked nervously.

“Can’t _anything_ , Charlie.” Angel sighed. “I’m too tired to worry about this anymore. Tell Al if ya want, it’s not like he would care.” Angel stood up and started to walk out of the room. “I’m goin’ to bed early.”

Once Angel was gone, Vaggie sneered. “I’m gonna kill that deer.”

“Vaggie, _no_.” Charlie sighed, hugging her girlfriend. “The last thing Angel needs right now is the knowledge that his husband is hurt or killed.”

Vaggie growled, but agreed. She nodded before scowling as Alastor walked into the room, whistling happily. He didn’t seem to be worried about anything, if anything, he seemed like his normal, chipper self.

“Why hello my dear friends! What brings us to have such a late congregation?” Alastor inquired. He got nothing but pissed off looks in response. There was no sign of concern in his face as a response. “Oh dear, have I done something worse than usual?”

“Do you know what today is?” Vaggie asked, arms crossed.

“Hmm... Sunday.” Alastor replied, still happy as ever. “Just a normal day of the week.”

Vaggie scoffed, throwing her arms in the air and giving a disbelieving look. “It’s not just Sunday! How are you this st-”

“Alastor, when did you and Angel get married?” Charlie asked, her tone serious and commanding.

“Hmm... we’ve been together for quite some time, but I remember our wedding as if it were yesterday.” Alastor reminisced fondly. “But, to answer your question, February twenty eighth! Why do you ask?”

“What’s today’s date?” Husk asked in response.

“Well, Friday was the twenty sixth, yesterday was the twenty seventh, making today...” Alastor froze, his smile growing smaller at the realization. “TODAY IS OUR ANNIVERSARY!”

“Yeah, no SHIT, Al!” Husk scoffed, pointing a claw in the direction that Angel left. “Your husband just went upstairs as pissed as Vaggie.”

Alastor worried his lip for a moment before his smile grew again and he gave a grand hand gesture. “There’s a simple fix to this! All I need to do is go up there and apologize! Then he’ll forgive me and this whole mess will be put behind us! As easy as that!”

And, of course, it wasn’t as easy as that.

“Darling, _please,_ I-”

“I don’t want your fake ass apologies! You fucked up! Just accept that and go away!” Angel shouted from the other side of the door to their shared bedroom. “I’m not in the mood to talk to you right now!”

“Angel... Anthony, please! I forgot, I own up to that, but at least _tell me_ how I can make this up to you!” Alastor got closer to the door, waiting there like a desperate puppy. “I don’t like seeing you upset! You know that!”

“I wouldn’t _be_ upset if you had remembered one of the most important dates of our lives!” Angel hissed. “Did our wedding really mean _that little_ to you?!”

“No! Of course not! Marrying you was the best decision I’ve ever made in my life!” Alastor leaned against the door. “I would trade anything to stay your husband!”

A silence reigned for a second or so. “Even your power?”

“Even my power.” Alastor confirmed.

“Even your title?”

“Even my title.”

“Even your cute little tail?”

“Anthony...” Alastor sighed. He never liked when his husband brought up the wretched little thing, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset this go ‘round. “Even my cute little tail.”

Angel opened the door just a smidge, looking down at Alastor with mascara running down his eyes. Fat Nuggets tried nudging the door open even more, but Angel was stronger.

“Well even still, you owe me.” Angel huffed. “Ya better make it worthwhile, too.”

Alastor chuckled. “I can think of a few things. Most of which can’t happen if you leave me out here by myself.”

Angel giggled, opening the door and quickly pulling Alastor in. They shared an intimate kiss before falling onto the bed. Angel looked at Alastor with glee.

“I love you, mon amour.” Alastor whispered.

“I love you too, mio amore.” Angel replied. “But next time, don’t forget. I’m not afraid to make you sleep on the couch.”

“Duly noted.” Alastor chuckled, kissing Angel’s neck sweetly. “Now, about that favor~”


End file.
